uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
2Sa 1/kjv
: }|1| 1:1 Now it came to pass after the death of Saul, when David was returned from the slaughter of the Amalekites, and David had abode two days in Ziklag; }} : }|2| 1:2 It came even to pass on the third day, that, behold, a man came out of the camp from Saul with his clothes rent, and earth upon his head: and so it was, when he came to David, that he fell to the earth, and did obeisance. }} : }|3| 1:3 And David said unto him, From whence comest thou? And he said unto him, Out of the camp of Israel am I escaped. }} : }|4| 1:4 And David said unto him, How went the matter? I pray thee, tell me. And he answered, That the people are fled from the battle, and many of the people also are fallen and dead; and Saul and Jonathan his son are dead also. }} : }|5| 1:5 And David said unto the young man that told him, How knowest thou that Saul and Jonathan his son be dead? }} : }|6| 1:6 And the young man that told him said, As I happened by chance upon mount Gilboa, behold, Saul leaned upon his spear; and, lo, the chariots and horsemen followed hard after him. }} : }|7| 1:7 And when he looked behind him, he saw me, and called unto me. And I answered, Here am I. }} : }|8| 1:8 And he said unto me, Who art thou? And I answered him, I am an Amalekite. }} : }|9| 1:9 He said unto me again, Stand, I pray thee, upon me, and slay me: for anguish is come upon me, because my life is yet whole in me. }} : }|10| 1:10 So I stood upon him, and slew him, because I was sure that he could not live after that he was fallen: and I took the crown that was upon his head, and the bracelet that was on his arm, and have brought them hither unto my lord. }} : }|11| 1:11 Then David took hold on his clothes, and rent them; and likewise all the men that were with him: }} : }|12| 1:12 And they mourned, and wept, and fasted until even, for Saul, and for Jonathan his son, and for the people of the LORD, and for the house of Israel; because they were fallen by the sword. }} : }|13| 1:13 And David said unto the young man that told him, Whence art thou? And he answered, I am the son of a stranger, an Amalekite. }} : }|14| 1:14 And David said unto him, How wast thou not afraid to stretch forth thine hand to destroy the LORD's anointed? }} : }|15| 1:15 And David called one of the young men, and said, Go near, and fall upon him. And he smote him that he died. }} : }|16| 1:16 And David said unto him, Thy blood be upon thy head; for thy mouth hath testified against thee, saying, I have slain the LORD's anointed. }} : }|17| 1:17 And David lamented with this lamentation over Saul and over Jonathan his son: }} : }|18| 1:18 (Also he bade them teach the children of Judah the use of the bow: behold, it is written in the book of Jasher.) }} : }|19| 1:19 The beauty of Israel is slain upon thy high places: how are the mighty fallen! }} : }|20| 1:20 Tell it not in Gath, publish it not in the streets of Askelon; lest the daughters of the Philistines rejoice, lest the daughters of the uncircumcised triumph. }} : }|21| 1:21 Ye mountains of Gilboa, let there be no dew, neither let there be rain, upon you, nor fields of offerings: for there the shield of the mighty is vilely cast away, the shield of Saul, as though he had not been anointed with oil. }} : }|22| 1:22 From the blood of the slain, from the fat of the mighty, the bow of Jonathan turned not back, and the sword of Saul returned not empty. }} : }|23| 1:23 Saul and Jonathan were lovely and pleasant in their lives, and in their death they were not divided: they were swifter than eagles, they were stronger than lions. }} : }|24| 1:24 Ye daughters of Israel, weep over Saul, who clothed you in scarlet, with other delights, who put on ornaments of gold upon your apparel. }} : }|25| 1:25 How are the mighty fallen in the midst of the battle! O Jonathan, thou wast slain in thine high places. }} : }|26| 1:26 I am distressed for thee, my brother Jonathan: very pleasant hast thou been unto me: thy love to me was wonderful, passing the love of women. }} : }|27| 1:27 How are the mighty fallen, and the weapons of war perished! }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *